


The Morning After

by shapuccinno



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Miragen+ Big Bang 2016, juvenile delinquency
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapuccinno/pseuds/shapuccinno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dari dalam kegelapan, lima hati dibantu untuk beresonansi, demi mencari cahaya baru dalam kehidupan mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied Children Abuse ,Juvenile Delinquency  
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> 1) please pardon my horrible pacing I’m gonna fix it after the event ends I guess??? (if allowed tho)
> 
> 2) cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka yang mengandung adegan-adegan yang didramatisasi, penggambaran proses konseling di sini tidak sama dengan proses konseling di kehidupan nyata.
> 
> Arsip illustrator dapat ditemukan di [sini](https://www.facebook.com/renshi.inokuma/media_set?set=a.1350449461668.45351.1844323472&type=3).

 

_ _

 

 

Kejadian-kejadian berikut ini akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Kalian akan melihat bagaimana lebih dari satu kekacauan terjadi hanya pada rentang waktu dua puluh empat jam. Mulai dari kebakaran yang melalap sebuah rumah megah, lalu penusukan terhadap seorang pria kaya, dua perusakan tempat umum dan satu pencurian. Ini terlalu rapi untuk disebut kebetulan, tapi kenyataannya adalah rentetan kejadian ini bukanlah sesuatu yang direncanakan dalam struktur komando tertentu. Pada hari itu, ada lima hati yang beresonansi, dalam harapan akan kebebasan dari penjara diri yang telah mengerangkeng mereka sejak lama.

Tidak lama kemudian, kelima hati itu akan bertemu di suatu tempat. Di bawah atap yang sama, mereka akan menghadapi satu senyuman yang sama, kemudian kembali beresonansi dalam harapan tentang akan jadi apa mereka esok hari.

 

.

.

.

 

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut koridor yang sekarang sedang ia lewati. Beberapa lampu tampak berkedip-kedip, isyarat untuk segera diganti. Meskipun begitu, dinding yang dicat dengan warna putih dapat memantulkan cahaya dengan baik sehingga koridor ini tampak lebih terang.Seorang anak dengan pakaian lusuh dan rambut berantakan berlari dengan kencang, diikuti dengan seorang pria yang berlari-lari kecil, tampak lelah—anak itu sempat menyalip Kuroko dan membuatnya melompat di tempat. Ada coret-coretan berbentuk rumput di dinding sebelah kanan, berakhir dengan sebuah garis lurus yang tampaknya ditarik dengan cepat, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membuat pelaku pencoret-coretan itu harus mengakhiri kegiatannya dengan cepat. Pintu-pintu di koridor itu tampak tertutup rapat, dan Kuroko tidak bisa mengintip ke dalam ruangannya melalui kaca kecil pada pintu-pintu tersebut. Kuroko menemukan pintu yang setengah terbuka ketika ia sudah mencapai bagian akhir dari koridor, dan di sana ia bisa melihat sekilas seorang wanita berambut pendek di balik meja, duduk, berkonsentrasi pada seorang anak yang duduk menghadap ke arahnya. Langkah Kuroko lurus ke depan, namun ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruangan itu, setidaknya sampai tiba-tiba suara Nijimura membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

“Sebelah sini, Kuroko-kun.”

Kuroko terkesiap, kemudian dengan segera menoleh kembali ke depan meskipun sesungguhnya ia masih menaruh rasa penasaran pada ruangan itu. Ingin sekali ia berhenti, kemudian menyaksikan apa saja yang terjadi di dalam sana. Banyak hal yang ingin ia saksikan dan ingin ia tanyakan. Hanya saja, itu bukan hak yang dimiliki seorang konselor baru seperti dirinya. Masih banyak prosedur-prosedur awal yang harus ia jalankan sebelum ia bisa mengalami secara langsung apa yang baru saja ia saksikan barusan.

Nijimura, yang tidak begitu banyak bicara, membawa Kuroko ke sebuah ruangan di bagian akhir dari koridor. Pintunya memiliki warna yang berbeda dengan pintu-pintu lain yang baru saja Kuroko lewati, pintu ini berwarna cokelat sementara pintu-pintu lain berwarna putih. Tanda berbunyi _“Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk”_ berukuran besar dipasang di depannya—sejujurnya Kuroko selalu merasa tegang ketika ia masuk ke dalam tempat-tempat dengan tanda seperti itu meskipun ia sudah memiliki hak untuk masuk. Sensasinya seperti membuka pintu ke dunia baru, layaknya pintu ke mana saja milik Doraemon atau pintu lemari misterius Narnia, meskipun sebetulnya ruangan di balik pintu tersebut hanya kantor biasa.

Pada kenyataannya ruangan di balik pintu tersebut memang hanya kantor biasa yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada orang di dalamnya. Ukurannya tidak begitu besar, mungkin hanya digunakan oleh lima sampai tujuh orang dilihat dari jumlah meja kerja yang terdapat di sana. Nijimura menghampiri sebuah meja yang paling dekat dengan jendela—ada segitiga hitam bertuliskan _Nijimura Shuuzou_ di sana, ditulis dengan model kaligrafi yang sangat cantik—dan mempersilakan Kuroko untuk duduk.

“Ah, kau bisa ambil kursi yang itu, Kuroko-kun. Mohon maaf, kursi di ruangan ini memang hanya sedikit,” ujar Nijimura sambil menunjuk kursi kosong lain yang ada di ruangan. Kuroko tidak keberatan. Dengan cepat ia menarik kursi yang ditunjuk Nijimura dan menggunakannya untuk duduk di depan sang senior. Kuroko duduk diam, sesekali merapikan dasinya dalam gerakan yang halus, sementara Nijimura terlihat sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di atas mejanya. Ia menarik keluar sebuah map berwarna biru dari tumpukan tersebut dan memeriksa isinya, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kuroko.

“Oke,” Nijimura membuka percakapan. Pena terselip di antara jari-jarinya, digunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk dan melingkari berkas yang sedang ia baca. “Saya yakin orang-orang dari bagian _Human Resource_ sudah menanyakan hal ini, tapi saya ingin memastikan lagi—Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, saat ini berstatus sebagaimahasiswa program Master dari Program Studi Psikologi Klinis Universitas Tsukuba?”

“Benar,” jawab Kuroko sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Belum pernah menangani anak-anak sebelumnya, hm?”

“Belum pernah.” Kuroko menggeleng.

“Bahkan saat di program sarjana?”

“Tidak pernah, Sewaktu di program sarjana saya fokus di bidang klinis dewasa,” ungkap Kuroko, meskipun sebenarnya hal tersebut tidak perlu disebutkan karena Nijimura bisa membacanya sendiri di catatan riwayat hidup Kuroko.

Nijimura mengangguk-angguk, kemudian bertanya penasaran. “Lantas, apa yang membuat Anda berpindah jalur ke bidang konseling anak?”

Ada jeda waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kuroko menjawab, “Terkadang pemikiran seseorang bisa berubah, Nijimura-san. Apalagi di usia-usia seperti ini.”

Nijimura agaknya maklum dengan penjelasan Kuroko barusan. Mengingat Nijimura juga pernah mengalami menjadi pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun, rasanya pemakluman Nijimura merupakan hal yang wajar. Ia mengangguk singkat.

“Kami cukup sering menerima mahasiswa magang dari Tsukuba, saya pikir nanti Anda juga bisa bertemu dengan senior-senior Anda,” jelas Nijimura sambil tersenyum simpul. “Karena itu pula kami sudah tahu seperti apa pola bekerja mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berasal dari sini. Tidak bermaksud menggeneralisasi, tapi … yah, Anda semua belajar dari satu sumber yang sama, kemungkinan pola-pola itu terbentuk selalu ada.”

“Saya rasa itu adalah hal yang wajar.” Kuroko menanggapi. Nijimura mengangguk-angguk.

“Baiklah, Kuroko-kun. Selamat datang di Pusat Rehabilitasi Hikari, dan Anda akan bertugas membantu saya sebagai asisten konselor.” Nijimura menutup map yang ada di atas mejanya, kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Dengan begitu, ia bisa melihat ke arah Kuroko dengan lebih santai. “Mungkin Kiyoshi-san dari _Human Resource_ sudah mengatakan pada Anda bahwa kami masih kekurangan sumber daya manusia, sehingga satu konselor harus menangani cukup banyak anak. Untuk saat ini, saya sendiri harus menangani lima orang anak sekaligus karena keterbatasan tersebut. Anda tahu sendiri, itu adalah beban yang tidak ringan. Jadi saya harap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik.”

Kuroko kembali mengangguk-angguk sopan. “Saya juga berharap saya bisa membantu Anda. Lima orang anak … terdengar sangat berat sekali.”

Nijimura menanggapi komentar Kuroko tersebut dengan senyuman simpul.

“Mereka baru masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi ini sekitar … sebulan yang lalu, saya rasa?  Meskipun begitu, Kuroko-kun, kelima anak ini memiliki masalah yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang ringan,” lanjut Nijimura pelan, membuat Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya penasaran. “Ada yang ditelantarkan oleh orangtuanya, pelaku tindak kriminal, korban kekerasan seksual … terkadang saya berpikir bahwa dunia ini benar-benar kejam.”

Mendengar cerita Nijimura barusan, deretan-deretan pikiran mengenai jenis-jenis klien yang kemungkinan besar dapat Kuroko temui di dunia nyata langsung muncul dalam pikiran Kuroko. Oh, Kuroko hapal mati bab metode wawancara dalam _handbook-_ nya yang nyaris setebal jari kelingking itu. Dalam pikirannya, ia langsung mengasosiasikan karakteristik anak yang disebutkan Nijimura barusan dengan subbab-subbab dalam buku tersebut. _Anak yang korban kekerasan seksual kemungkinan besar akan sulit untuk bercerita. Anak yang pernah melakukan tindakan kriminal kemungkinan besar akan bersikap memberontak pada awal pertemuan—_

“Bagaimana, Kuroko-kun?” Nijimura tiba-tiba bertanya. “Sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak manis yang harus kita tolong ini?”

“Eh?” Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. “Saya akan bertemu mereka sekarang, Nijimura-san?”

“Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?” Nijimura melayangkan pandangan penuh makna pada Kuroko. Kuroko mengatupkan bibirnya. Perlahan-lahan ia mengepalkan tangannya yang basah oleh keringat dingin.

.

.

.

 

Tempat yang kini dikunjungi oleh Kuroko sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia temukan sebelumnya. Jika koridor yang membawanya ke kantor terkesan dingin dan sepi, maka tempat ini jauh terlihat lebih hangat—mungkin karena warna krem dinding-dindingnya memunculkan perasaan yang jauh lebih hangat dibanding dinding warna putih. Kesan kehangatan tersebut cukup masuk akal, mengingat tempat ini adalah asrama yang digunakan sebagai tempat tinggal anak-anak bermasalah yang ditampung oleh Pusat Rehabilitasi Hikari. Asrama ini terdiri dari dua gedung kecil yang berseberangan, dipisahkan oleh lapangan kecil dengan satu ring basket di bagian belakang. Masing-masing gedung memiliki dua lantai tanpa balkon terbuka di lantai dua. Ada jendela kaca lebar yang membentengi daerah koridor gedung lantai dua. Mata Kuroko dapat menangkap retakan-retakan di beberapa bagian dari jendela kaca tersebut.

 

 

Meskipun pada awalnya Kuroko menangkap kehangatan dari tempat ini, ada beberapa hal lain yang tidak sejalan dengan kehangatan tersebut. Hal-hal yang lebih terasa dingin dan tajam dibanding hangat dan empuk. Contohnya seperti seorang anak yang menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu, memeluk lututnya, terlihat sangat kesepian. Atau seekor kucing yang kaki depannya tampak terluka—Kuroko tidak berani menebak-nebak dari mana luka tersebut datang. Selain itu juga terdengar jeritan-jeritan memilukan dari lantai atas, membuat Kuroko berusaha keras untuk menahan diri agar tidak bergidik. Kuroko bisa memperkirakan kapasitas asrama ini dari pintu-pintu yang berderet di masing-masing lantai—tidak banyak. Ia tahu soal satu kompleks asrama lagi di bagian utara, namun kapasitasnya kurang lebih sama dengan kapasitas asrama ini, sehingga secara keseluruhan memang kapasitas penampungan dari Pusat Rehabilitasi Hikari ini cukup minim. Dapat dimaklumi, mengingat sumber daya manusia di pusat rehabilitasi ini juga cukup sedikit.

“Satu kamar untuk satu orang?” Kuroko bertanya. Setelah ia mengucapkan kata terakhir, baru ia menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya tadi terdengar sedikit bodoh. Nijimura tersenyum simpul.

“Tentu saja. Kita berurusan dengan anak-anak dengan masalah perilaku, Kuroko-kun,” jawabnya sambil berbelok menuju tangga. Kuroko mengatupkan bibirnya kencang, mengikuti langkah-langkah Nijimura dalam diam. Pertanyaan bodoh memang bisa dilontarkan oleh siapa saja, tidak peduli usia ataupun tingkat pendidikan.

Nijimura berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat. Pelat nomor 036 tergantung dengan miring di bagian depan pintu tersebut, sedikit banyak membuat Kuroko merasa terganggu dan ia pun mulai berpikir untuk memperbaiki posisinya nanti, ketika Nijimura tidak melihat (yah, ada beberapa orang yang tidak bisa menyikapi sikap perfeksionis orang lain dengan baik, dan meskipun Nijimura tidak terlihat seperti itu, akan lebih baik bagi Kuroko untuk berjaga-jaga.)

“Permisi, Akashi-kun, kau ada di dalam?”

Suara ketukan pintu dan kalimat Nijimura barusan berhasil mengalihkan fokus Kuroko dari pelat nomor yang miring. Tidak lama kemudian, suara derit pintu terdengar, lalu pintu terbuka setengah. Dari celah antara engsel dan daun pintu, kepala seorang anak menyembul. Kuroko harus menggeser tubuhnya sedikit—mengingat ia berdiri tepat di belakang Nijimura—untuk bisa melihat wajah anak itu.

Ada perasaan ganjil yang menyerang Kuroko ketika ia melihat sepasang mata milik sang anak. Berbeda dengan anak-anak yang biasa ia temui berbelanja bersama ibunya di supermarket atau anak-anak yang sering bermain layangan di pinggir sungai, mata anak yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat kelam, tidak ada binarnya sama sekali. Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Kuroko saja, namun ia sempat merasa bahwa tatapan kelam itu bukanlah milik anak-anak. Kesannya tak natural. Kuroko mengamati lagi sang anak dari atas ke bawah—usianya tak mungkin lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Anak itu menggenggam daun pintu dengan kencang, seolah-olah daun pintu itu akan terbang dan ia tidak menginginkan hal tersebut untuk terjadi.

“Selamat siang, Akashi-kun,” sapa Nijimura setelah berjongkok, berusaha agar pandangan matanya segaris dengan pandangan mata Akashi. Dengan begitu, anak-anak akan lebih menghargainya, Kuroko tahu soal itu. Hal itu merupakan hal nomor satu dalam Daftar Hal-hal yang Harus Dilakukan Jika Berinteraksi dengan Anak-anak.

“Ada apa?” Akashi tidak berbasa-basi, bahkan tidak menjawab sapaan tersebut. Kuroko menelan ludah, tanpa perlu berinteraksi langsung ia bisa tahu bahwa berkomunikasi dengan anak ini akan sedikit memakan waktu.

“Aku membawa teman baru hari ini.” Tangan Nijimura mendarat di atas puncak kepala Akashi, kemudian mengelusnya perlahan. “Ini Kuroko-san, dan ia akan menjadi teman kita. Jangan ragu-ragu untuk meminta tolong dan bermain dengannya, ya. Ayo beri salam.”

Akashi mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kuroko lebih jelas. Menyadari pandangan Akashi yang mengarah kepadanya, Kuroko mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mengangguk perlahan sambil membungkuk.

“Halo, Akashi-kun,” sapanya ramah. “Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal.”

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Akashi akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalas sapaan Kuroko.

“Akashi Seijurou. Senang bertemu denganmu,” gumamnya sambil balas mengangguk. Nijimura tersenyum senang kemudian kembali mengusap-usap kepala Akashi.

“Baik-baik pada Kuroko-san, ya.” Nijimura mengingatkan. “Omong-omong, apa yang lain ada di kamar?”

“Murasakibara mungkin sedang makan. Mungkin. Seingatku Kise masih di kamar. Sisanya, entahlah.” Akashi mengangkat bahunya. “Sudah selesai? Aku mau kembali ke kamar.”

“Baik, baik. Terima kasih, Akashi-kun.”

Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai pintu kamar kembali tertutup rapat. Kuroko masih sibuk menafsirkan informasi apapun yang bisa ia tangkap dari Akashi ketika Nijimura menengok ke arahnya, kemudian membuka percakapan lainnya.

“Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Eh?” Kuroko balik bertanya. “Maksud Anda, Akashi-kun?”

“Yep.”

“Dia tampak seperti anak yang sangat baik?” Intonasi bicara Kuroko seolah menyiratkan bahwa ia cukup ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Masalahnya adalah kontradiksi yang terjadi di pikirannya—jika Akashi memang anak “baik”, mengapa ia bisa berada di sini? “Ia punya sopan santun, dan ia juga memperhatikan teman-temannya ….”

“Begitu.” Nijimura menghembuskan napas, entah apa artinya. “Pada dasarnya memang semua anak ini adalah anak yang baik ….”

Suara Nijimura terdengar semakin pelan sehingga Kuroko tidak bisa menangkap apa yang ia katakan.

“Maaf, Nijimura-san? Tadi … apa yang Anda katakan?”

“Hm? Tidak apa-apa. Ayo sekarang kita kunjungi Kise-kun.”

Perhentian selanjutnya adalah kamar nomor 034 yang tampaknya terkunci dengan rapat. Nijimura berkali-kali mengetuk pintunya, namun tidak ada respon apa-apa dari dalam ruangan. Ia sempat menanyakan pada anak-anak lain yang lewat di sekitarnya mengenai (“Apa kalian melihat Kise-kun?”) namun tidak ada yang dapat memberikan jawaban jelas untuk pertanyaan itu. Nijimura menggosok tengkuknya, kemudian bergumam bahwa Kise pasti ada di dalam mengingat sandal dan sepatu yang harus selalu dipakai ketika bepergian keluar kamar masih tersimpan rapi di rak sepatu. Kuroko memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Nijimura tampak mengeras. Nijimura mulai tampak panik, ia mengetuk pintu tersebut lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi.

“Kise-kun?” serunya keras, cukup keras untuk membuat beberapa anak di sekitar mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. “Kise-kun, apa kau ada di dalam? Kise-kun, buka pintunya!”

Kuroko membuka mulutnya, berniat untuk menanyakan apa arti dari situasi yang tengah dialaminya ini, namun tampaknya Nijimura terlalu sibuk untuk bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

“Kise-kun!” Nijimura berseru, berusaha agar suaranya menembus pintu dan sampai di telinga sang penghuni kamar. Berkali-kali dicobanya membuka pintu, namun hal tersebut berakhir sia-sia. Pintu tetap ditutup rapat. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menemukan petunjuk—atau apapun—mengenai keberadaan Kise, atau bagaimana caranya ia bisa membuka pintu kamar ini demi memastikan keberadaan sang anak.

“Anak itu cari masalah lagi, Nijimura-san?”

Seorang anak dengan kacamata bingkai tebal datang menghampiri mereka dengan ekspresi sinis yang mengingatkan Kuroko akan wajah salah seorang profesornya ketika ia terlambat untuk menyerahkan tugas makalah.

“Ah, Midorima-kun, apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kise?” Nijimura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang anak. “Aku sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu dan memanggil, tapi ia tidak menjawab panggilanku.”

Midorima terdiam. Pandangannya tertuju pada sandal dan sepatu yang tersimpan rapi di rak. Ia pasti berpikiran sama dengan Nijimura.

“Aku tidak melihatnya di mana-mana,” gumam Midorima pelan. “Bahkan tidak di tempat ia biasa duduk.”

Nijimura menggerung. “Oh. Bagus sekali.”

“Anu, Nijimura-san—“

Suara Kuroko barusan tidak cukup keras untuk bisa didengar oleh Nijimura yang tampak semakin panik. Suasana yang menjadi semakin tidak enak memberikan sinyal-sinyal pada Kuroko bahwa kepanikan Nijimura bukanlah tanpa alasan.

“Kise-kun?” Nijimura kembali mengulang. Midorima berjalan pelan mendekatinya, kemudian membantu untuk mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras. Ia berhenti mengetuk setelah beberapa kali, lalu memutuskan untuk bergeser ke arah jendela kamar. Jendela itu terletak cukup tinggi, dan tampak tertutup rapat. Tubuhnya yang kecil melompat-lompat di bawah jendela tersebut, berusaha untuk menjangkaunya atau setidaknya mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar.

“Merepotkan sekali.” Kuroko bisa mendengar Midorima bergumam, sebelum anak lelaki itu kembali mengetuk pintu. Usaha mereka kali ini tidak sia-sia. Suara ceklik terdengar dari arah pintu, dan pintu itu perlahan-lahan terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang anak yang berdiri dengan wajah pias. Nijimura meraih bahu anak tersebut, mengguncangnya perlahan dalam kepanikan.

“Coba ceritakan apa yang sedang kaulakukan, Kise-kun,” tanya Nijimura tanpa basa-basi. “Ceritakan alasanmu baru membuka pintu sekarang.”

“… Aku baru bangun,” gumam Kise sambil menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan Nijimura.

Nijimura tak lantas mempercayai alasan yang diberikan anak itu. “Benar?”

Kise mengangguk. Nijimura menatap Kise dengan pandangan menyelidik.

“Boleh aku lihat tanganmu?”

Tampaknya Nijimura menyadari bagaimana Kise menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik tubuhnya.

“Untuk apa? Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih—“

“Kise-kun,” ulang Nijimura tegas. “Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi?”

Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung karena tidak dapat mengikuti konteks dari pembicaraan ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak Kuroko ketahui.

“Kise-kun?”

Dengan enggan, akhirnya Kise menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan memperlihatkannya pada Nijimura. Kuroko terkesiap melihat luka goresan yang masih baru pada pergelangan tangan kecilnya. Tidak terlalu dalam untuk bisa membunuh, namun tetap saja kenyataan bahwa luka tersebut ada pada tangan seorang anak kecil merupakan kenyataan yang benar-benar mengganggu Kuroko.

“Midorima-kun, kau masih menyimpan kotak P3K yang kuberikan kemarin, kan?” tanya Nijimura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luka-luka Kise. “Tolong bawakan itu kemari.”

Midorima mendecih pelan. “Merepotkan.”

“Midorima-kun.”

“Seharusnya ia mati saja, toh itu memang keinginannya kan?” ujarnya dengan sinis.

“Midorima.” Nijimura mengulang. “Tolong.”

Midorima tak lagi menjawab. Ia berlalu ke arah kamar yang terletak paling ujung, namun Kuroko ragu apakah anak itu akan benar-benar mengambil kotak P3K yang diminta tersebut. Sikapnya yang cukup sinis itu membuat Kuroko ragu. Semoga saja Midorima membuktikan bahwa keraguan Kuroko adalah sesuatu yang salah.

“Darimana kau mendapatkan alat untuk melukai dirimu sendiri seperti ini, eh?” tanya Nijimura pelan. Sama sekali tidak terdengar panik atau kesal, melainkan penuh kasih sayang. ‘Kurasa kau sudah tahu peraturan mengenai benda-benda tajam?”

“… Aida-san.”

“Hm?”

“ _Cutter_ di tempat pensil Aida-san,” jawab Kise setengah berbisik.

Nijimura menghembuskan napas panjang. “Kau tahu kalau mengambil barang tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya adalah hal yang tidak terpuji, bukan?”

“Sudah kepalang tanggung,” tanggap Kise. Nyaris tidak ada emosi dalam kalimatnya barusan. “Aku sudah rusak sejak awal.”

“Ssh. Kita sudah sepakat untuk menghentikan pembicaraan seperti ini, kan?” Nijimura mengguncangkan bahu Kise. “Sudah. Tunggu Midorima datang ya, aku akan obati lukamu.”

Kuroko mencurigai sesuatu. Menilai reaksi Nijimura dan Midorima, Kuroko menebak bahwa ini bukan kali pertama Kise melukai dirinya sendiri. Dengan adanya dugaan tersebut, kepanikan yang Nijimura barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak beralasan. Perlahan Kuroko merasakan bahwa jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

“Oh ya, aku di sini membawa teman baru juga, lho,” ujar Nijimura sambil menoleh kea rah Kuroko, seolah ia baru ingat ada Kuroko di situ. “Perkenalkan, ini Kuroko Tetsuya-san. Ia akan menjadi teman barumu mulai hari ini. Ayo beri salam.”

Kise mendongak. Sesungguhnya, mata kecokelatannya yang bersembunyi di balik helai-helai pirang tampak berkilau. Entah karena air mata, atau karena apa, namun kedua mata itu jauh lebih bersinar dibanding milik Akashi. Kedua mata itu cantik. Hanya saja, penuh luka yang terlihat.

“Halo,” gumamnya pelan. “Kise Ryouta … salam kenal.”

Kuroko menampilkan sebuah senyum lebar, kemudian membungkuk untuk menjawab. “Salam kenal. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang bertemu denganmu.”

“… Uhm.”

“Lho? Kise-chin bunuh diri lagi?”

Otomatis Nijimura dan Kuroko menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar begitu meremehkan tersebut. Dua orang anak sudah berdiri di dekat mereka, seorang memiliki badan yang cukup tinggi dibandingkan anak-anak seusianya, dan seorang lagi berambut cepak dengan cibiran meremehkan yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

“Murasakibara, jangan bicara seperti itu.” Nijimura memperingatkan. “Temanmu sedang terluka di sini.”

“Kenapa tidak dibiarkan mati saja sih?” Sang anak laki-laki cepak menyahut sambil menggosok tengkuknya. “Kalau begitu kan kerjaanmu bisa berkurang, Nijimura-san.”

“Aomine-kun!”

Aomine agaknya tidak mendengarkan teguran dari Nijimura barusan. “Toh memang semua anak orang yang ada di sini tidak ada gunanya. Kise, lain kali kalau kau mau mati, ajak-ajak kami.”

“Bunuh diri saja sendiri.” Midorima tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka dan segera menimpali. Ia membawa kotak P3K yang diminta Nijimura, membuat Kuroko merasa sangat bersyukur.

Aomine mendecih. “Cih. Menurutmu, dirimu sendiri ada gunanya? Kau ada gunanya kalau kau tidak mati?”

“Ini bukan soal berguna atau tidak berguna. Aku hanya tidak melihat bahwa mengajak orang untuk bunuh diri adalah sesuatu yang masuk akal. Yah, kalian semua memang tidak masuk akal.”

“Tolong hentikan pembicaraan ini, oke?” Nijimura tampaknya sudah pusing mendengarkan pembicaraan soal bunuh diri yang sangat aneh apabila keluar dari mulut anak-anak seusia mereka. “Terima kasih kotak P3K-nya, Midorima. Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk tidak bicara soal ini lagi, oke. Apalagi di depan teman baru kita yang baru bergabung. Jangan sambut dia dengan hal-hal seperti ini.”

Mendengar kata ‘teman baru’ otomatis pandangan mata ketiga anak laki-laki itu langsung mengarah pada orang yang asing bagi mereka—Kuroko. Kuroko mengerjapkan mata sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala, kemudian membungkuk, menyejajarkan diri dengan garis mata mereka. Senyuman kecil tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

“Halo, senang bertemu dengan kalian. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal.”

Ketiganya memandang Kuroko sejenak. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya.

“Midorima Shintarou,” gumam Midorima. “Aku mau kembali ke kamar.”

Anak itu berbalik, menyisakan Aomine dan Murasakibara yang masih memandang Kuroko, tampak begitu meremehkan.

“Memangnya tahan? Paling-paling bulan depan juga sudah pergi lagi,” tanggapnya sambil berlalu, disusul Murasakibara yang mengekorinya. Nijimura sudah siap menegur, namun Kuroko memberikan isyarat bahwa itu adalah hal yang tidak perlu. Nijimura menghela napas panjang sambil tangannya masih sibuk merawat luka Kise, yang masih membisu sejak kedatangan rekan-rekannya tadi.

“Tolong maklumi mereka, ya,” ujar Nijimura.

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Kuroko rendah hati. “Mereka bertiga juga anak yang Nijimura-san tangani?”

“Ya. Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine dan Murasakibara, totalnya lima orang.” Nijimura mengaitkan perban pada luka Kise. “Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang, ambil _cutter_ yang kaupakai dan kembalikan pada Aida-san. Aku akan menemanimu.”

Kise menatap Nijimura nanar. “Aku tidak akan dimarahi?”

“Entahlah, tapi mengingat ini Aida-san, mungkin ia akan mengomel sedikit. Sedikit saja. Tapi ini lebih baik dibandingkan kau terus hidup dalam kutukannya, eh?” canda Nijimura untuk mencairkan suasana. “Ayo, ambil sekarang.”

Begitu Kise kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil cutter tersebut, Nijimura menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia bergumam sedikit mengenai betapa mereka telah kecolongan, cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Kuroko. Melihat Nijimura yang seperti itu, Kuroko merasa ia cukup mengerti beban Nijimura dalam menangani lima orang anak yang bermasalah tersebut—meskipun Kuroko belum tahu pasti apa yang menjadi masalah inti dari mereka berlima. Tugas Kurokolah untuk mencari tahu dan membimbing mereka untuk bisa lepas dari belenggu masalah tersebut.

Kesannya memang tugas yang sangat mulia. Secara teoritis memang kelihatannya mudah. Kalian tinggal ambil teori soal dasar-dasar konseling anak dari ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang namanya langganan muncul di buku teks perkuliahan, dan hal selanjutnya yang harus dilakukan adalah mencocokkannya dengan keadaan yang dihadapi sekarang. Kuroko tahu banyak soal teori-teori tersebut. Pertanyaannya adalah: apakah Kuroko akan sukses dengan penerapannya?

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang tidak mudah.

.

.

_._

_Hai. Aku punya cerita yang ingin kusampaikan padamu._

_Jadi begini. Aku selalu menganggap diriku adalah bintang. Itu bukan sesuatu yang kukarang-karang sendiri; melainkan sesuatu yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang padaku. Hal ini terkesan seperti sesuatu yang sangat indah dan menyenangkan, bukan? Kau bersinar. Kau memberi cahaya dalam kegelapan. Kau memberi senyum. Kau memberi kehangatan._

_Sayang sekali, hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama._

_Suatu hari, aku menemukan diriku kehilangan kekuasaan atas tubuhku sendiri. Kuasa yang membuatku bercahaya, kini telah direbut dan cahaya itu perlahan-lahan sirna._

_Aku bukan lagi bintang. Aku bintang yang sudah mati._

.

Kise Ryouta, 12 tahun, menusuk seorang pria yang telah melakukan tindakan kekerasan seksual terhadapnya lebih dari satu kali. Pria tersebut dinyatakan meninggal akibat luka tusukan.

.

Pada hari pertamanya resmi bekerja sebagai asisten konselor, Kuroko datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal daripada jadwal yang ditentukan—bahkan beberapa petugas kebersihan saja belum datang. Nijimura, yang datang lima belas menit lebih awal, menemukan Kuroko sedang membaca-baca buku di kantor, dan menampilkan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus kagum. Belum pernah ia menemukan asisten konselor yang seantusias Kuroko.

“Selamat pagi, Kuroko-kun. Sudah siap untuk sesi pertama hari ini?” sapa Nijimura ramah, sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi sementara Kuroko mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam.

“Selamat pagi, Nijimura-san. Sejujurnya saya sempat merasa rendah diri malam tadi, sehingga akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membaca-baca ulang teori yang sudah pernah saya pelajari untuk makin memantapkan diri saya,” cerita Kuroko, Nijimura mengangguk-angguk senang.

“Satu hal yang kita bisa pelajari di dunia kerja, Kuroko-kun, tidak selamanya teori bisa membantumu.” Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa bahwa ekspresi riang Nijimura tidak sinkron sama sekali dengan kehororan yang sedang dikatakannya. “Terkadang Anda butuh hal lain agar bisa menyelesaikan suatu masalah di saat menghadapi klien yang sebenarnya. Kata hati dan logika, mungkin?”

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. “Saya akan selalu mengingat nasihat Anda, Nijimura-san.”

Respon Kuroko barusan malah membuat Nijimura tertawa. “Saya tidak memaksudkan hal tadi sebagai nasihat, namun jika Anda menganggapnya begitu, baiklah. Oke, pagi ini kita akan memulai dengan … ah, sesi konseling Kise-kun, setelah itu Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun. Aomine-kun dan Murasakibara-kun akan bertemu kita besok … Hmm, kebetulan sekali, setelah kejadian kemarin banyak hal yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Kise-kun.” Nijimura menggaruk tengkuknya pelan. “Agak mencemaskan, anak itu. Anda sudah melihatnya sendiri kan, Kuroko-kun?”

“Kise-kun?” Kuroko mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, sambil menggali kembali ingatannya soal anak-anak yang ditangani oleh Nijimura. “Ah, ya, dia cukup mengagetkan saya ….”

Nijimura tersenyum pahit. “Keinginannya untuk mati termasuk yang paling kuat dan yang paling terlihat di antara anak-anak yang lain, Kuroko-kun. Kemarin kita sudah kecolongan, saya tidak ingin ada insiden seperti itu lagi …” Nijimura memotong perkataannya sebelum terdiam untuk berpikir sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. “Ah, saya punya ide. Kuroko-kun, boleh saya minta tolong?”

.

.

.

Kuroko membutuhkan sepuluh kali ketukan di pintu kamar Kise sampai anak itu akhirnya membukakannya.

Kise keluar kamar dengan wajah yang sangat kusut, membuat Kuroko ragu apakah ia sudah mencuci mukanya sendiri atau belum. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya memerah. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah, terkatup rapat-rapat, bahkan tidak terbuka sama sekali ketika Kuroko mengucapkan selamat pagi. Kise menjawab salam pagi Kuroko dengan anggukan singkat, enggan menjawab namun masih memegang norma-norma kesopanan. Kuroko mendapatkan kesan bahwa orangtua Kise sebenarnya mendidiknya dengan sangat baik.

“Sudah makan pagi?” Kuroko berjongkok, menyejajarkan matanya dengan mata Kise. Menanyakan pertanyaan setengah serius, setengah berbasa-basi.

“… Um.” Anak itu mengangguk pelan.

“Baguslah. Kalau begitu, bisa kita segera maju ke jadwal selanjutnya?” Kuroko tersenyum, kemudian menunjukkan jam tangan yang dipakainya. “Sudah waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Nijimura-san, bukan begitu?”

Kedua mata Kise menatap jam tangan Kuroko nanar. Ia melangkah mundur sedikit.

“… Nggak mau.”

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya heran. Ia menyadari bagaimana Kise kini sedang memegang pegangan pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

“Kenapa nggak mau?” Kuroko bertanya dengan intonasi yang sangat halus. Pertanyaan itu dijawab Kise dengan gelengan kepala, keras.

“Nggak. Nggak mau. Dia akan marah padaku.” Nyaris saja Kise menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat jika Kuroko tidak punya refleks yang cukup bagus untuk mencegah. “Nijimura-san akan marah padaku karena hal yang kulakukan kemarin—“

“Kita tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak bicara langsung dengannya, kan?” Kembali Kuroko berusaha untuk membujuk. Meskipun tidak begitu yakin, Kuroko merasa bahwa Kise sedang berbicara mengenai percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukannya kemarin. Nijimura memang terlihat keras pada saat itu, namun Kuroko tahu Nijimura bukannya marah, hanya benar-benar panik. Toh meskipun Nijimura marah, tentu saja ia akan memaafkan Kise. Hanya saja, tampaknya Kise sekarang terlalu takut untuk diyakinkan. Ia tetap menggenggam gagang pintu kamarnya dengan erat, menolak untuk memandang Kuroko, tampak siap untuk membanting pintu kapanpun ia mau.

Bagaimanapun juga, ini tugas Kuroko untuk membawanya ke ruang konseling. Ini adalah tugas yang dipercayakan Nijimura padanya. Oleh karena itu ia mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud untuk memegang bahu Kise—namun tanpa diduga, Kise melepaskan genggamannya terhadap gagang pintu dan menepis kedua tangan Kuroko dengan sangat keras. Tidak cukup dengan itu saja, ia juga mundur dua langkah, memperlihatkan penolakan yang sangat nyata. Kuroko terpaku di tempatnya berada.

“Jangan—“

“Ki-kise-kun?”

Kuroko bisa melihat Kise menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dengan keras sebelum akhirnya anak itu membanting pintu, tepat di wajah Kuroko. Suara hantaman pintu membuat Kuroko meringis, dan berpikir apa kesalahan yang tengah ia lakukan—sesungguhnya ia tidak bermaksud buruk, kata-kata yang digunakannya barusan bukanlah kata-kata yang kelewat memaksa, jadi apa yang membuat Kise menolaknya begitu keras barusan?

“Dia nggak suka dipegang-pegang.”

Kuroko menoleh seketika. Tanpa ia sadari, Midorima sudah berdiri di dekatnya, membawa sebuah kantung sampah dengan dua tangan. Dari caranya mengomentari soal Kise yang tidak suka jika dipegang, sudah pasti Midorima melihat bagaimana Kise menepis tangan Kuroko dan membanting pintu di depan wajahnya. Sementara lidah Kuroko masih kelu karena kebingungan, Midorima memberikan penjelasan tambahan.

“Dia pernah mengamuk karena dipegang Nijimura-san pada hari pertama ia masuk asrama,” jelasnya. “Dia nggak mau dipegang siapapun termasuk orangtuanya sendiri. Untung Nijimura-san orangnya sabar, beberapa hari setelah itu dia sudah mau dipegang bahunya atau digendong, tapi hanya untuk beberapa orang tertentu saja. Tapi kalau soal peluk, atau gandeng, dia masih nggak mau, setahuku.”

Penjelasan Midorima barusan seolah menyalakan lampu dalam pikiran Kuroko yang berkabut. Hal itu sudah cukup menjelaskan mengapa Kise begitu menolaknya.

“Terima kasih penjelasannya, Midorima-kun.” Kuroko mengangguk penuh rasa terima kasih, sementara Midorima memalingkan wajah lalu menaikkan kacamatanya dengan satu tangan. Terkadang tingkah laku anak ini terlihat seperti orang dewasa. “Jadi, kalau begitu aku hanya perlu ingat untuk tidak memegang tubuhnya, kan?”

Midorima mengangkat bahu. “Sejauh yang kutahu sih, ya. Permisi ya, aku mau buang sampah dulu.”

Sebelum Midorima berlalu, Kuroko teringat bahwa sesi konseling Midorima adalah tepat setelah Kise. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko kembali membuka mulut, bermaksud untuk mengingatkan Midorima untuk datang ke ruangan Nijimura ketika waktu konselingnya tiba. Selain itu, ia juga teringat satu hal lain yang sangat penting—Midorima sering sekali kabur konseling.

“Midorima-kun!” seru Kuroko, cukup keras untuk membuat langkah Midorima berhenti. “Jangan lupa untuk datang ke ruang konseling jam satu siang nanti, ya?”

“Ck.” Midorima mendecak, keras. Entah disengaja keras, entah tidak. “Kenapa harus, sih.”

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata melihat reaksi Midorima. “Eh? Kenapa, Midorima-kun?”

“Kenapa aku harus datang? Toh konseling tidak akan mengubah apa-apa,” gumamnya sinis sambil berlalu. Intonasinya sangat penuh oleh rasa tidak suka. Kuroko membuka mulut, hanya untuk menutupnya lagi ketika punggung Midorima mulai menjauh, meninggalkan dirinya, lalu menghilang di tangga menuju lantai dasar.

Tadi Kise, dan sekarang Midorima.

Penolakan yang dialaminya hari ini cukup untuk membuat Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Bukanlah hal yang tidak wajar ketika ia mulai merasakan keraguan untuk melanjutkan tugas ini setelah ditolak dua kali—ia mulai mencemaskan apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Aomine padanya.

Tangannya berkeringat dingin, Kuroko bisa merasakannya ketika ia menggosok-gosok kedua pipinya dengan tangan. Oh, ia tahu, ini adalah hal yang tidak mudah, namun kenyataan memang terkadang penuh dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Beruntungnya, penolakan-penolakan yang ditunjukan Midorima dan Kise terhadap Kuroko tidak lantas membuat mereka bolos sesi konseling hari ini, meskipun Kuroko dapat melihat keengganan yang muncul pada ekspresi wajah mereka. Mereka berada di ruang konseling, namun jelas sekali pikiran mereka tidak ada di sana. Kise hanya berbicara dua atau tiga kalimat dengan tempo yang sangat lambat, sementara Midorima jelas-jelas menunjukkan usaha untuk meninggalkan ruang konseling di tengah-tengah sesi. Kuroko tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengagumi kesabaran Nijimura yang luar biasa. Pengalaman telah membentuk Nijimura menjadi konselor dengan kesabaran yang begitu panjang tanpa kehilangan kehangatan.

Midorima meninggalkan ruang konseling lebih awal dibandingkan jadwal yang seharusnya. Nijimura menggunakan waktu ekstra yang diperolehnya tersebut untuk membaringkan diri di sofa sambil tertawa kecil pada Kuroko (“Maafkan saya, Kuroko-kun, terkadang hal-hal seperti ini memang sangat dibutuhkan,”) dan tentu saja Kuroko memaklumi. Kuroko juga akan melakukan hal yang sama apabila ia ada di posisi Nijimura. Meskipun ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang cukup signifikan, Kuroko bisa merasakan kelelahan yang luar biasa.

Padahal ini baru hari pertama.

“Setelah ini Akashi-kun, ya …” gumam Nijimura pelan. Tangannya memijat dahi perlahan-lahan. “Yang paling sulit yang ditaruh di belakang, eh ….”

“Yang paling sulit?” Kuroko tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. Akashi yang ada di memorinya adalah anak yang cukup penurut, bahkan ia sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa Akashi bisa ada di tempat rehabilitasi ini—sehingga mendengar Nijimura menyatakan bahwa Akashi adalah anak yang sulit membuat Kuroko penasaran.

“Uhm. Akashi cukup sulit. Sangat sulit. Mungkin karena anak itu sangat cerdas, ia bisa membaca situasi dengan mudah dan dapat mengatur alur pembicaraan semaunya. Lebih sulit dibandingkan memancing Murasakibara untuk bicara, saya pikir,” jelas Nijimura panjang lebar. Tanpa mengalaminya sendiri pun Kuroko sudah bisa merasakan bahwa hal tersebut adalah hal yang begitu sulit. “Omong-omong, Anda sudah membaca profil mereka semua kan, Kuroko-kun?”

Kuroko mengangguk. “Sudah, Nijimura-san. Hanya saja saya merasa begitu ceroboh meskipun sudah membaca profil mereka. Saya bisa menentukan pendekatan seperti apa yang harus saya lakukan di dalam kepala, namun pada praktiknya, saya begitu ceroboh … bahkan saya sempat melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kise-kun menjadi tidak nyaman. Padahal saya seharusnya bisa menduga bahwa perlakuan tersebut dapat mengganggu dirinya….”

Nijimura tersenyum kecil, memaklumi. “Dipegang, ya? Saya juga pernah melakukannya karena refleks ….”

“Begitulah.” Kuroko meringis. “Saya akan berusaha untuk tidak lagi melakukan kesalahan yang sama.”

“Segalanya butuh proses, Kuroko-kun. Termasuk untuk mengembalikan harapan anak-anak tersebut,” terang Nijimura sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi klien cilik yang sebentar lagi akan menjalani sesi konselingnya. “Selama Kuroko-kun masih memiliki niat untuk membantu mereka, proses itu akan berjalan semakin baik. Benar apa kata saya?”

Kuroko menjawab dengan anggukan singkat. Ia tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk dikatakan, sehingga ia memilih untuk melemparkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang berada tepat di sisi kanannya. Jendela yang ukurannya tidak terlalu lebar itu ditutup tirai karena biasanya memang Midorima tidak suka apabila melakukan konseling dengan jendela terbuka. Meskipun begitu, Kuroko dapat mengintip pemandangan di luar jendela melalui celah-celah pada tirai tersebut. Di balik jendela, ia bisa melihat lapangan asrama yang mulai sepi, sampai hanya menyisakan seorang anak yang tengah memantul-mantulkan bola dan mencoba untuk memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang dari posisi tiga poin. Kuroko mengenali baju yang dipakai anak itu, ia Midorima.

Berkali-kali ia melempar bola ke arah keranjang, hanya untuk dipantulkan lagi atau meleset dan terjatuh bebas. Namun tampaknya anak itu tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Ia kembali mencoba, meskipun harus berkali-kali mengejar bola yang menggelinding. Sampai suatu kali ia berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke dalam keranjang, Kuroko mendadak merasakan kelegaan yang membuatnya sadar bahwa ia begitu terlarut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya barusan.

_Proses, eh._

Suara ketukan di pintu menjadi pengingat Kuroko untuk kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pekerjaannya. Akashi masuk. Nijimura menyambut dengan senyuman.

“Selamat sore, Nijimura-san … Kuroko-san.”

.

.

.

_Apakah kau masih mau mendengarkan cerita lain?_

_Aku juga punya cerita._

_Aku punya adik. Kami berdua lekat seperti amplop dan prangkonya, seperti sepatu dan talinya. Aku yang menutup telinganya ketika suara barang pecah terdengar dari dapur, aku yang menutup matanya ketika dua orang yang katanya pernah saling menyayangi menampar satu sama lain. Aku yang memberinya makan ketika perutnya lapar dan tidak ada orang lain yang peduli akan hal tersebut. Aku adalah orang yang maju paling depan untuk melindunginya dari segala marabahaya. Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti kesulitannya. Aku adalah orang pertama yang selalu ingin melihatnya tersenyum._

_Ceritaku sudah selesai sampai sini. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin bertanya satu hal._

_Apakah yang kulakukan untuk adikku itu salah?_

.

Midorima Shintarou, 11 tahun. Melakukan pencurian di sebuah toko besar. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata sudah melakukan tindakan-tindakan serupa dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan.

.

Midorima mengernyitkan alisnya.

“Pantas saja kucari-cari bola itu dimana-mana tidak ada.”

Kuroko tahu bahwa Midorima bicara tentang bola basket yang tengah dipegangnya saat ini. Dengan senyum simpul, Kuroko memantul-mantulkan bola tersebut di atas dataran aspal lapangan.

“Mau main denganku?” tawar Kuroko. “Kebetulan Nijimura-san memberiku waktu luang, jadi aku bisa bermain dengan kalian.”

“Memangnya bisa?” Midorima menatap Kuroko penuh penilaian. Badan Kuroko memang terbilang kecil, sehingga mungkin Midorima tidak menganggap Kuroko sebagai seseorang yang terbiasa berolahraga.

“Bisa, sedikit. Waktu SMP dan SMA aku masuk klub basket.” Tanpa aba-aba tertentu, Kuroko melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya pada Midorima yang terkejut. “ _One-on-one?”_

Tanpa diduga, Midorima melemparkan balik bola tersebut pada Kuroko.

“Nggak suka main basket.”

Pernyataan yang memang agak kontradiktif mengingat baru saja Midorima menyatakan bahwa ia mencari-cari bola basket, namun Kuroko memilih untuk tidak mengungkit soal ini. Ia menerima bola yang dioper oleh Midorima tadi, dan matanya berpindah pada Kise yang tengah menyapu dedaunan di pinggir lapangan. Jika hari ini ia tidak memiliki tugas piket lapangan, anak itu tidak akan keluar kamar seharian.

“Kise-kun mau main?”

Gerakan Kise yang tengah menyapu dengan malas-malasan terhenti sejenak. Wajahnya terangkat, menatap Kuroko dengan bingung.

“… Main … apa?”

“Basket,” jawab Kuroko lembut sambil menunjukkan bola yang tengah ia pegang. “Suka main basket, Kise-kun?”

Kise terdiam, lalu menggeleng. “Belum pernah main.”

Midorima mendesis. “Dia nggak suka olahraga. Selalu membolos kalau ada kegiatan-kegiatan olahraga di sini.”

“Tidak apa-apa, biarkan Kise-kun mencoba. Kami akan menunggumu di sini ya, Kise-kun, kalau sudah selesai menyapunya bisa langsung bergabung saja.”

Midorima mendelik. “Kami?”

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Kuroko melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya pada Midorima—ia sampai kelabakan menerimanya. Kise menatap dari jauh bagaimana Midorima akhirnya menghela napas panjang, kemudian mulai memantul-mantulkan bola tersebut di atas dataran lapangan. Pengamatan Kise tidak berlangsung lama karena ia segera teringat dengan tugas menyapunya—buru-buru ia kembali menyapu dedaunan dengan gerakan tergesa, beberapa helai malah tak sempat ia masukkan ke dalam serok.

Kise menghilang beberapa saat untuk menaruh sapu dan serok di ruang kebersihan sebelum akhirnya kembali dan dengan malu-malu, menunjuk bola yang dipegang Kuroko. Kuroko mengerti dan memutuskan untuk mengoper bola itu pada Kise, yang menerimanya dengan tangkas. Ia mendribel bola tersebut dengan lihai—kelewat lihai bagi seseorang yang mengaku baru pertama kali mencoba bermain basket—dan mencoba memasukkan bola tersebut ke keranjang dari posisi tembakan tiga poin.

Masuk. Midorima ternganga. Tampak sangat mendendam.

“Hebat sekali, Kise-kun!” puji Kuroko antusias. “Wow, aku tidak menyangka ternyata Kise-kun memiliki bakat terpendam seperti ini!”

Kise menggosok bagian belakang kepalanya, canggung. “Ini hanya karena aku sering melihat Midorima-cchi main basket, jadi ….”

“Kupikir kita sudah berbicara soal nama panggilan itu,” tukas Midorima sengit. Kise tidak menjawab, hanya ber- _“hehe”_ singkat. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dibandingkan sebelumnya dan hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat Kuroko sangat bersyukur.

“Baiklah, mau terus main lagi?” Kuroko memungut bola yang menggelinding dan melemparkannya lagi pada Midorima, yang lagi-lagi kaget karena tiba-tiba dioper bola. “Kalau kalian berhasil melewatiku dan mencetak poin, berarti kalian menang. _Two on one_.”

“Heh,” seringai Midorima lebar. “Gampang. Ayo Kise, kau berdiri di sana.”

Kise mengerjapkan mata. “A-aku?”

“Tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi yang namanya Kise di sini?”

Kise menuruti instruksi Midorima dengan takut-takut. Ia beringsut menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Midorima dengan gerakan canggung, dan Kuroko menyemangatinya lewat tatapan mata dan kepalan tangan yang diacungkan ke depan. Agak aneh memang mengingat posisi Kuroko adalah sebagai lawan, namun Kise memutuskan untuk tidak menanyakan lebih jauh. Bola dioper Midorima, dan permainan mereka yang penuh kebebasan karena tidak ada aturan khusus yang diatur pun dimulai.

Pada akhirnya, sampai langit sore mulai bersepuh jingga, Kuroko tidak bisa mencegah Kise dan Midorima untuk mengambil skor darinya. Bahkan tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Meskipun begitu, kekalahan kecil ini bukanlah apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan wajah Kise yang terlihat sedikit lebih cerah dibanding sebelumnya. Begitu juga dengan Midorima, yang selalu terlihat sinis dan pesimis, Kuroko seolah melihat ada sisi lain mereka yang baru saja terbuka. Sisi lain yang baru bisa dilihat jika mereka merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak-anak lain pada umumnya—kebahagiaan, keceriaan, tanpa adanya rasa takut yang berlebihan pada dunia.

 

 

Meskipun memang perubahan ini masih berskala kecil, Kuroko tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada kelegaan yang begitu besar, seolah-olah beban berukuran sangat besar baru saja diangkat dari pundaknya.

“Terima kasih telah menemaniku bermain hari ini, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun,” ungkap Kuroko tulus sambil mengusap kepala Midorima pelan. Yang bersangkutan menggembungkan pipinya tak suka. “Jika besok Nijimura-san memberiku waktu luang lagi, kalian mau bermain lagi denganku?”

“Ngg … tergantung.” Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat turun karena kepalanya diusap-usap Kuroko barusan. “Kalau tidak ada hal penting lain yang harus kulakukan, mungkin aku mau.”

“Bagaimana denganmu, Kise-kun?” Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise yang tampak terperanjat. “Besok, kalau ada waktu luang, mau ikut main juga?”

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Kise untuk sembuh dari keterkejutannya dan menjawab “Mm … mungkin,” dengan ragu-ragu. Ia terdiam lagi, sebelum menambahkan, “Tapi aku nggak sejago Midorimacchi.”

“Benarkah? Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, lho. Tadi siapa ya, yang bisa memasukkan angka tiga poin berkali-kali?” Kuroko tersenyum kecil. “Tapi meskipun begitu, aku tidak mengajak orang main basket berdasarkan jago atau tidak jago, lho.”

Kise mengernyitkan dahinya. “Lantas?”

“Aku bermain basket dengan orang yang kuanggap menyenangkan,” jawab Kuroko. “Yosh, sekarang sudah hampir malam. Ayo beres-beres sebelum makan malam.”

Midorima dan Kise terdiam sejenak, tidak lantas mematuhi instruksi dari Kuroko, seolah-olah ada yang mereka pikirkan. Alih-alih menyuruh mereka untuk lekas bergerak, Kuroko memilih untuk menunggu terlebih dahulu, menunggu apa yang ingin mereka berdua—atau salah satu dari mereka—sampaikan.

“Baiklah kalau begitu,” gumam Kise sambil menunduk pelan, memandangi ujung-ujung sepatunya. “Besok main lagi.”

Senyum Kuroko semakin lebar mendengar kalimat Kise barusan. “Tentu saja. Sekarang ayo beres-beres, sebentar lagi malam.”

Ketiganya berlalu dari lapangan, masih ada jarak di antara mereka—Midorima yang berjalan di depan seolah tidak mau disusul oleh siapapun juga, Kise yang mengikuti dengan canggung, dan Kuroko yang berjalan paling belakang. Kuroko membayangkan mungkin suatu hari nanti Kise dan Midorima akan berjalan bersebelahan, kemudian mengobrolkan bermacam-macam hal, mulai dari yang menyenangkan, mungkin juga hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Kesannya memang harapan tersebut adalah harapan yang begitu muluk, namun bukankah Kuroko boleh berharap?

Lapangan yang ditinggalkan kini sunyi, sebuah bola basket masih menggulir dengan perlahan di pinggirannya, dan tak lama kemudian ia dipungut oleh seorang anak—Aomine. Dipantulkannya bola itu dengan lihai dan melemparkannya ke keranjang dengan sangat mudah, seolah bola tersebut adalah bagian dari dirinya yang bisa ia kendalikan sesuka hati. Tidak butuh usaha yang keras bagi Aomine untuk bisa memasukkan bola itu ke dalam keranjang dengan mulus.

“Bego,” bisiknya. Tidak jelas maksudnya apa dan untuk siapa. Dengan segera, kata tersebut tertelan oleh angin setelah Aomine berlalu.

.

.

.

“Midorimacchi, Kuroko-san itu orangnya baik, ya?”

Midorima berhenti mengunyah nasi di mulutnya. Diliriknya Kise, yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, tanpa mengangkat kepala. Midorima dapat melihat mangkuk nasi Kise dari sudut pandang yang seperti itu—habis tanpa sisa. Tumben sekali.

“Biasa saja. Semua orang di pusat rehabilitasi seperti itu, kau tahu. Seolah-olah ada cetakan tertentu tentang bagaimana mereka harus bersikap di antara kita.” Midorima menjelaskan dengan lagak seperti orang dewasa. “Segalanya punya standar, tahu.”

“Midorimacchi sinis sekali.”

“Bukan sinis, tapi realistis. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu bedanya,” jelas Midorima. “Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan semudah itu percaya.”

Kise terdiam sejenak. Ia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, kemudian tampak berpikir keras.

“Kau benar, Midorimacchi. Kau memang benar, hanya saja …” Kise mengangkat bahunya. “Mungkin aku memang kelewat bodoh.”

Midorima tidak menjawab. Ia menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Langit sudah gelap. Nijimura belum terpikir sama sekali untuk meninggalkan meja kerjanya. Ia hapal betul bahwa satu jam lagi bus terakhir menuju apartemennya akan lewat, namun tampaknya pulang ke rumah tepat waktu bukanlah prioritasnya saat ini. Buku tebal berserakan di atas mejanya, beberapa halaman penuh dengan _highlight_ dan catatan-catatan pinggir. Tangannya memegang pena yang diketuk-ketukkan pada sebuah map. Map yang sudah nyaris lusuh mengingat entah sudah berapa kali dibolak-baliknya.

Nijimura memejamkan mata sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi. Pikirannya dijajah oleh sebuah adegan yang entah kenapa, selalu menghantuinya, sejak pertama kali ia melihat—atau tepatnya mengalami—adegan tersebut. Adegannya sederhana; hanya tentang dirinya dan Akashi di ruang konseling, jendela ruangan terbuka karena Akashi ingin ruang konselingnya penuh dengan cahaya. Akashi saat itu menatap Nijimura lekat-lekat, penuh pertanyaan dan ekspektasi, seolah Nijimura adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan.

“Nijimura-san, kenapa manusia berharap?”

Saat itu, Nijimura juga tidak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan tersebut akan terus menghantuinya, bahkan sampai sekarang.

_Kenapa manusia berharap?_

.

.

.

Hari ini, Kuroko melihat karakteristik lain dari anak-anak yang ditanganinya bersama Nijimura.

Sesi konseling pagi ini dimulai dengan Aomine, yang tidak suka jika tirai jendela ruang konseling tidak ditutup, berkebalikan dengan Akashi. Ia menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diberikan Nijimura dengan seadanya, bahkan sering sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kuroko mengamati bagaimana Nijimura berusaha untuk mengembalikan Aomine pada topik awal, namun kanak-kanak itu tampak sangat keras kepala.

“Baiklah, Aomine-kun, kalau begitu, aku akan menanyakan hal yang lain,” ujar Nijimura, tegas namun tidak terdengar kasar. “Aku mendapatkan laporan dari teman-temanmu yang lain kalau kemarin kau bertengkar dengan Hanamiya-kun. Apakah itu benar, Aomine-kun?”

Aomine mendecih.

“Aomine-kun?”

“Ya sudah, kalau mau hukum ya hukum saja,” ujarnya geram. “Aku sudah biasa, kok, aku tidak akan keberatan.”

“Bukan itu yang kuinginkan, Aomine-kun,” tukas Nijimura. “Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau melakukan hal itu.”

“Dia yang duluan!” seru Aomine, tampak sangat tersinggung meskipun tidak jelas apakah ia merasa tersinggung terhadap Hanamiya atau Nijimura. “Dia yang mengataiku monster perusak hanya karena aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sapu dan ember—oh, oke, oke, aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya marah karena itu memang benar—“

“Aomine-kun, Aomine-kun, hei—“

“—sekali monster tetap monster, kan.” Tanpa diduga, volume suara Aomine melemah, nyaris seperti berbisik.

Kuroko terdiam di tempatnya. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, namun ia belum memiliki hak untuk itu. Saat ini Aomine sepenuhnya masih ada di bawah pengawasan Nijimura.

“… Sudahlah, aku pergi.” Aomine mendadak bangkit dari bangkunya, kemudian berbalik dan melenggang pergi. “Kekonyolan seperti ini tidak akan bisa mengubah kembali monster menjadi manusia.”

“Ao—“ Kuroko mencoba mencegah, namun gestur sederhana dari Nijimura membuatnya menghentikan gerakan. Maka Kuroko kembali terdiam, menyaksikan bagaimana Aomine menghilang di balik pintu sambil berusaha meredam keinginannya untuk membawa Aomine kembali. Nijimura menghela napas panjang—sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditampilkannya di hadapan Aomine.

“Kita tidak boleh memaksa. Tampaknya Aomine-kun sedang emosional, biarkan dia menenangkan dirinya dulu,” terang Nijimura. “Dia selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa berubah, akan selalu jadi jahat, dan semacamnya … saya pikir hal tersebutlah yang justru membuatnya terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini.”

“Tapi, Nijimura-san—“

“Kuroko-kun,” Nijimura memotong dengan tegas. “Saya boleh tanya sesuatu?”

Kuroko termenung sejenak sebelum menjawab, “… Ya?”

“Kenapa Kuroko-kun memutuskan untuk mengabdikan diri menjadi konselor anak-anak?”

.

.

.

“Aominecchi?”

Aomine menoleh. Suara itu pelan namun ia dapat mengenali siapa pemiliknya. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa lagi yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan konyol itu? Ia hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus dengan bola basket di tangannya yang ia pantul-pantulkan sekeras mungkin, seolah-olah ia ingin memecahkan bola tersebut atau semacamnya.

“Kukira Kuroko-san. Biasanya dia mengajakku main basket, jadi ketika kudengar ada yang mendribel bola, aku pikir itu Kuroko-san.” Kise menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

“Orang itu masih bersama Nijimura-san. Sekarang sesinya Murasakibara, tak bisa keluar hanya untuk bermain denganmu.” Aomine melempar bola ke arah keranjang, pandangan fokus ke sana. “Ternyata orang itu suka main bersama pembunuh.”

Satu kata terakhir yang diucapkan Aomine cukup untuk membuat wajah Kise berubah pias. Kepalan tangannya bergetar.

“Kau tidak perlu bicara seperti itu—“

“Coba kaupikirkan lagi, memangnya siapa di dunia ini yang mau berteman dengan pembunuh? Tidak ada kan? Kecuali orangnya memang jahat,” gerutu Aomine, sinis. “Sama seperti halnya tidak ada orang yang mau menolong monster. Semuanya pura-pura. Harapan yang mereka berikan juga pura-pura. Kau masih mau percaya?”

Aomine tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu bahwa Kise sudah meninggalkannya tanpa kata. Ia tak tahu kalau Kise nyaris menangis—ah, toh ia juga tidak begitu ingin tahu.

Yang Aomine tahu adalah ia telah mengatakan hal yang benar.

.

.

.

“… Kenapa saya ingin menjadi konselor anak-anak?”

Nijimura mengangguk. “Yap.”

“Sebelum saya menggeluti dunia ini, saya terjun di dunia klinis dewasa,” jelas Kuroko pelan. “Dari sana … saya mengetahui bahwa banyak sekali masalah yang dialami orang-orang adalah masalah bawaan dari masa kecil. Oleh karena itu saya tergerak untuk terjun di dunia anak-anak dan berharap bahwa masalah-masalah bawaan tersebut bisa berkurang saat mereka dewasa ….”

Nijimura tersenyum. “Alasan Anda sama persis dengan alasan saya, Kuroko-kun. Alasan mengapa saya akhirnya ada di sini juga tidak lain tidak bukan adalah untuk kepentingan tersebut,” jelasnya. “Saya ingin sekali lebih mengerti anak-anak dan hal-hal terbaik yang bisa kita berikan pada mereka. Tentu, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk mengerti jalan pikiran anak-anak, tapi itu bukannya hal yang tidak dipelajari, betul? Bagaimanapun juga, kita sebagai pendamping harus mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk anak-anak ini.”

Kuroko terdiam, termenung mengingat aksi cerobohnya tadi. Kata-kata Nijimura tadi benar adanya; dan bahkan tertulis juga dalam teori. Kuroko diam-diam mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan dirinya lupa akan teori paling mendasar yang diperlukan dalam menjalani pekerjaan ini.

Empati.

“Oke kalau begitu … kita bisa lanjutkan ke sesi selanjutnya, saya rasa?” tanya Nijimura sambil meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. “Kuroko-kun, bisa panggilkan Murasakibara-kun kemari?”

.

.

.

_Mungkin kau tidak akan merasa nyaman jika mendengarkan ceritaku, tapi cerita ini adalah cerita yang apa adanya tanpa ada kepura-puraan. Aku benci kepura-puraan. Ibuku biasa memakai topeng yang berbeda-beda, di depanku, di depan ayahku, di depan tetangga, di depan guruku, di depan orang asing. Aku muak melihatnya karena aku seolah-olah bicara dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal sama sekali. Makanya, aku tidak suka kepura-puraan._

_Aku juga tidak mau pura-pura jadi manusia kalau pada dasarnya aku adalah monster. Aku suka kerusakan. Aku senang jika kaca itu pecah dan tiang itu bengkok. Aku kuat. Aku adalah orang kuat yang bisa melakukan itu semua._

_Aku akan lebih senang jika suatu hari aku bisa menghancurkan topeng-topeng yang melapisi wajah ibuku, melihat serpihannya di atas tanah, dan membakarnya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa lagi. Aku monster penghancur. Seharusnya aku bisa melakukannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Apakah aku monster penghancur yang payah?_

.

Aomine Daiki, 11 tahun. Melakukan pengrusakan dan aksi vandalisme terhadap fasilitas umum di Taman XYZ bersama sekelompok anak lainnya.

.

Ada yang aneh.

Kuroko tidak tahu apa persisnya, namun ia merasakan keanehan tersebut ketika ia sedang mendribel bola sendirian di lapangan. Midorima dan Kise, yang biasa bermain dengannya, tidak terlihat sejak tadi. Kuroko berpikir untuk mengecek ke kamar mereka, namun rasanya hal itu akan terlalu mengganggu. Mungkin saja mereka memang benar-benar tidak ingin bermain basket hari ini atau ada keperluan lain yang lebih mendesak.

Kuroko tidak ingin berbohong; ia cukup merasa kesepian. Dilemparkannya bola ke arah keranjang. Tidak masuk. Bola menggelinding jauh ke arah keran air yang terletak tidak jauh dari lapangan. Ketika Kuroko berjalan untuk mengambil kembali bola itu, ia melihat bayangan seseorang yang tampak berlari menjauhi lapangan.

Kuroko dapat mengenali sosok itu.

“Kise-kun?”

Ia hanya dapat terpaku di tempatnya dengan bola di tangan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini ada rasa tidak enak yang muncul di dalam diri Kuroko ketika ia mengetuk pintu kamar Kise untuk mengantarkannya ke sesi konseling.

Perasaan tidak enak itu tidak hilang meskipun Kise membukakan pintu lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Juga tidak hilang meskipun Kuroko mendapati Kise dalam keadaan yang secara fisik baik-baik saja—meskipun matanya merah dan Kise mengaku kurang tidur. Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan alasan Kise barusan, dan mengajaknya untuk segera pergi ke ruang konseling.

“Ayo,” gumam Kise pelan setelah mendengarkan ajakan Kuroko. Ia meraih kunci pintu kamarnya dan mengunci kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengikuti langkah-langkah Kuroko.

“Omong-omong, sudah lama kita tidak main basket, Kise-kun,” ujar Kuroko, membuka pembicaraan. “Kira-kira kapan lagi kita bisa main basket bersama? Oh, dan kita juga harus mengajak Midorima-kun.”

Kuroko tak bisa melihatnya, namun Kise tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya, seolah tengah menahan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

“Kise-kun?”

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan Kise. Kise tampak cemas, begitu cemas, ekspresinya membuat perasaan tidak enak dalam dirinya semakin besar. Ia berjongkok, sejengkal di depan Kise yang menunduk. Menahan diri untuk tidak memegang barang sedikit.

“… Kuroko-san benar-benar mau bermain denganku?”

Kuroko mengerjapkan mata. “Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah bilang?”

Suara Kise mulai terdengar serak. “Kuroko-san mau bermain dengan seorang pembunuh?”

Mata Kuroko membulat sejenak, namun sesaat kemudian ia teringat dengan siapa ia berbicara. Ia berusaha untuk mengembalikan lagi ekspresi tenangnya, dan menghadapi Kise dengan kepala dingin.

“Kenapa Kise-kun bisa bertanya seperti itu?”

Kise menatap Kuroko tidak percaya.

“Karena aku seorang pembunuh? Tidak ada yang mau bermain, atau berteman, dengan seorang pembunuh!” Kise nyaris berteriak. “Ka-kalau Kuroko-san mau berpura-pura, jangan lakukan itu di hadapanku. Jangan.”

Kise mulai terisak. Kuroko sibuk menahan kepanikan agar tidak meledak keluar.

“Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu, Kise-kun, kalau aku senang bermain dengan orang yang menyenangkan? Kise-kun adalah orang yang menyenangkan, jadi aku senang bermain dengan Kise-kun.”

“Tapi—“Kise memotong, hanya untuk membiarkan kata-katanya terpotong oleh isakan tangisnya sendiri. “Aku—“

“Kise-kun, coba dengar,” ucap Kuroko sambil beringsut mendekat. “Menurutmu, apakah Kise-kun akan jadi pembunuh selamanya?”

“Eh?” Kise menggosok hidungnya dengan tangan. “Selamanya?”

Kuroko mengangguk.

“… Tentu saja tidak.”

“Apa menurut Kise-kun seseorang bisa berubah?”

Kise kembali terdiam sebelum menjawab, “… Bisa.”

“Berarti, Kise-kun juga bisa berubah, kan?” tanya Kuroko sekali lagi. “Kise-kun, segala hal itu terjadi di masa lalu. Masa lalu penting, namun ada yang lebih penting lagi, yaitu masa depanmu. Kalau Kise-kun terus-terusan memerangkap dirimu sendiri dalam masa lalu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Bahkan mungkin aku juga akan menganggap Kise-kun sebagai orang yang tidak menyenangkan. Coba diingat-ingat lagi apa alasan Kise-kun berada di sini?”

Kise menjawab setengah berbisik, “Karena aku terlalu muda untuk masuk penjara?”

Kuroko tertawa. “Bukan yang itu maksudku. Yang lain?”

“… Karena aku harus berubah?”

“Nah, tepat sekali. Bukankah Kise-kun berada di sini agar bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik, belajar bersama-sama dengan teman-teman yang lain juga?” ujar Kuroko. “Ingat-ingat terus tujuan itu, Kise-kun, agar nantinya Kise-kun bisa berpegang pada harapan untuk masa depan, tidak lagi terperangkap dalam masa lalu.”

Tangis Kise meledak. Beberapa anak yang lewat memperhatikan sambil bertanya-tanya, namun Kuroko membiarkan. Hatinya merasa begitu lega.

.

.

.

“Kuroko-san.”

“Ya?”

“Tanganmu hangat.”

Mungkin itu adalah senyum paling lebar yang pernah dilihat Kuroko dari Kise.

.

.

.

“Sudah lama sejak aku mengajukan pertanyaan itu, Nijimura-san,” Akashi menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan yang penuh kontradiksi. Kosong, tapi menusuk. Tegas, tapi juga teduh. Nijimura terdiam, memberikan Akashi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia maksud dari pernyataannya barusan.

“Pertanyaan sangat penting yang pernah kuajukan padamu,” jelas Akashi.

“Aku takut bahwa aku tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu saat itu, Akashi-kun,” gumam Nijimura sambil tersenyum kikuk. “Bisa kaujelaskan terlebih dahulu apa makna dari pertanyaanmu saat itu?”

“Saat itu aku bertanya kenapa manusia berharap, bukan?” Akashi bertanya dengan nada retorik. “Aku benar-benar bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa manusia berharap, padahal harapan itu selalu berkaitan dengan keputusasaan. Kenapa manusia berputus asa, padahal setelah keputusasaan selalu ada harapan. Kenapa manusia dihadapkan dengan alur seperti itu?”

Sejak awal, Nijimura sudah dibuat terpukau oleh kecerdasan Akashi, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa anak itu secerdas ini; sampai bisa memiliki kepekaan terhadap konsep abstrak yang sejujurnya, belum bisa Nijimura pahami secara sempurna. Nijimura kembali bungkam, membiarkan Akashi yang tampaknya ingin bicara lebih banyak lagi.

“Bisakah manusia berada di tengah-tengah?”

“Di tengah-tengah?”

“Tidak berharap, dan juga tidak berputus asa,” ungkap Akashi. “Aku ingin menjadi orang yang seperti itu.”

.

.

.

“Hee, Kise-chin sudah tidak pernah bunuh diri lagi, ya.”

Midorima hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi mendengar komentar dari bocah ungu yang sedang mengunyah roti di sebelahnya. Kata-kata Murasakibara barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang salah. Midorima juga menyadari hal yang sama. Kise perlahan-lahan berubah. Seperti kata Murasakibara, tidak pernah bunuh diri lagi, padahal sudah berapa kali percobaan bunuh diri dilakukan anak itu sejak masuk ke pusat rehabilitasi ini.

“Apakah ini berkat orang baru itu, Mido-chin?” tanya Murasakibara. “Orang baru itu memangnya baik, ya?”

“Kuroko-san, maksudmu?” Midorima balik bertanya. “Jika maksudmu memang dia, jawabanku: aku tidak tahu.”

“Ee, kenapa?”

Midorima mengeluh. “Memangnya kau bisa membedakan mana orang yang benar-benar baik dan mana orang yang pura-pura? Memangnya, masih ada orang yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini?”

Kedua pertanyaan retoris Midorima barusan membuat Murasakibara mengangguk-angguk. “Kau benar sekali, Mido-chin. Untuk apa juga ya orang-orang itu mau mengurus kita yang tidak punya masa depan.”

Midorima menghela napas.

“Masa depan, eh …” gumamnya. “Bahkan orang-orang itu nggak bisa menyelamatkan adikku, bagaimana bisa aku percaya dengan mereka tentang masa depanku sendiri.”

Murasakibara menatap Midorima penuh tanya.

“Mido-chin masih percaya dengan masa depan?”

Midorima ternganga.

_Seharusnya ia sudah lama tidak percaya. Tapi kenapa ia tiba-tiba memikirkannya?_

.

.

.

_Aku terkadang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia ini._

_Ketika ayahku merusak barang di rumah karena ia marah pada ibuku, itu hal yang wajar?_

_Tapi ketika aku yang melakukannya, aku adalah seorang anak yang nakal?_

_Aku terkadang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di dunia ini._

_Jadi, ketika ibuku melemparkan piring pada ayahku, itu adalah hal yang boleh dilakukan?_

_Ketika aku yang melakukannya, aku adalah anak yang tidak punya masa depan?_

_Jadi, masa depan itu sebenarnya apa?_

_Jika aku memang betul-betul tidak akan memilikinya, ya sudah—biarkan saja aku bebas. Toh memang yang menungguku setelah ini adalah kekosongan._

_Toh aku hidup di saat ini, bukan di masa nanti._

.

Murasakibara Atsushi, 11 tahun. Melakukan pengrusakan dan aksi vandalisme terhadap fasilitas umum di Taman XYZ bersama sekelompok anak lainnya.

.

“Midorima-kun kabur lagi?”           

Kuroko tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut keras-keras ketika ia mendapati kamar Midorima terkunci, padahal beberapa menit lagi ia harus menghadiri sesi konseling. Sepatu yang biasa dipakainya di luar kamar menghilang dari rak sepatu, sehingga Kuroko menyimpulkan bahwa Midorima sedang tidak ada di kamar. Ia pasti pergi ke suatu tempat.

“Ah, Aomine-kun!” Kuroko melambaikan tangan pada Aomine yang kebetulan lewat. Ia harus memanggil Aomine berkali-kali sampai Aomine akhirnya menyerah untuk mengabaikannya dan akhirnya menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

“Ada apa?” tanya Aomine sinis.

“Kau lihat Midorima-kun?” Kuroko balik bertanya. “Ia harus menghadiri sesi konseling sepuluh menit lagi.”

“Tidak tahu,” jawab Aomine singkat dan padat. Sayangnya, Kuroko tidak menerima jawaban semacam itu.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, bantu aku mencarinya, Aomine-kun,” ujar Kuroko sambil menghampiri Aomine dengan bersemangat, sementara Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya penuh kebingungan. “Kita harus bekerjasama agar bisa menemukan Midorima-kun!”

“Whoa, tunggu, tunggu! Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku setuju!” tolak Aomine tegas. “Lagipula, kenapa butuh dua orang hanya untuk mencari Midorima kecil itu? Kau sendiri juga bisa melakukannya—“

“Tidak bisa. Aku butuh bantuanmu juga, Aomine-kun!” seru Kuroko, berusaha meyakinkan Aomine bahwa bantuannya memang diperlukan. “Ayo kita cari Midorima bersama-sama!”

“Eeeeeeh ….”

Aomine tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika Kuroko merangkulnya dan mengajaknya berjalan berdampingan demi mencari Midorima.

_Konyol._

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Kise—yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya bosan dan tengah menunggu seseorang yang bisa dijadikan teman main basket—mengikuti “perjalanan” mereka mencari Midorima. Aomine berkali-kali menyatakan bahwa ini sangat konyol, namun tidak ada yang mengindahkan komplain yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kise tampak sangat menikmati menyusuri gedung pusat rehabilitasi Hikari yang sebetulnya tidak begitu luas, dan ia mengakui bahwa ada beberapa ruangan di Hikari yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia lihat. Aomine meledek itu karena Kise terlalu sering mengunci diri, dan keduanya nyaris saja terlibat dalam perdebatan apabila Kuroko tidak segera melerai mereka.

Midorima ditemukan di sebuah ruang musik. Ruangan itu adalah ruangan yang sebetulnya kecil, hanya muat satu piano _upright_ dan satu rak berisi buku-buku partitur dan alat-alat musik kecil seperti _flute_ dan _triangle_. Midorima tengah memainkan piano dengan jari-jari mungilnya ketika Kuroko dan kawan-kawan datang, seperti kelompok pahlawan konyol dalam serial-serial televisi.

“Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini …” tanya Midorima tanpa membutuhkan jawaban.

“Karena jadwal konselingmu sudah tiba dan kami datang untuk menjemputmu,” jelas Kuroko sambil menghampiri Midorima. “Ayo, Nijimura-san sudah menunggu dengan sabar di ruangannya, lho.”

Midorima tampak enggan untuk meninggalkan kursi piano yang tengah didudukinya.

“… Nggak mau.”

Kuroko bertanya dengan sabar. “Kenapa nggak mau?”

“Tidak ada gunanya. Segala sesi konseling ini … tidak ada gunanya untukku,” ungkap Midorima. “Segala sesi konseling ini tidak bisa menolong adikku. Tidak ada gunanya.”

Keheningan menyeruak sejenak dalam ruang sempit itu. Kuroko tidak bisa berkata-kata, sementara Aomine mendecih dan Kise bergerak merapat pada Kuroko. Kuroko memperhatikan Midorima; wajahnya merah, kepalan tangannya bergetar.

“A-aaah, lagi-lagi bicara soal orang yang sudah mati,” komentar Aomine tanpa diminta, membuat Midorima mendelik dengan tajam ke arahnya.

“Kau—“

“Nah, nah, nah. Nanti dulu, ya.” Kuroko berpindah dengan cepat ke posisi di tengah mereka berdua, mencegah kontak yang dapat mengakibatkan hal-hal lain yang tidak menyenangkan. “Midorima-kun, kita bicara sebentar, yuk?”

Midorima memalingkan mata. Tampak sangat penuh dengan kebencian.

“Midorima-kun?”

Di saat seperti ini Kuroko menyadari bahwa kuncinya hanya satu. Ia tidak boleh menyerah.

“Sambil main basket, yuk?”

“…”

“Midorima-kun?”

Midorima akhirnya menyerah. Ia tidak memperlihatkannya dengan kata-kata, melainkan langsung saja pergi keluar ruangan musik dan berbelok ke arah lapangan basket. Kuroko mengikuti dengan gesit dari belakang, meninggalkan dua orang anak lainnya di ruang musik. Kise mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sedikit heran dan penasaran, namun Kuroko tadi sempat berisyarat untuk tidak mengikutinya. Di sebelahnya, Aomine menghembuskan napas panjang layaknya orang dewasa.

“Keras kepala sekali, Kuroko-san itu.”

Kise mengiyakan. “Tapi kautahu, kalau misalnya Kuroko-san tidak sekeraskepala itu, mungkin sampai sekarang aku … aku akan tetap berhenti berharap.”

Aomine mendecih. “Jadi sekarang kau percaya? Soal omong kosong tentang harapan itu?”

“Kenapa tidak?”

Aomine kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawab balik. Ia menatap Kise tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya ia mendecih dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

“Kalau Kuroko-san bicara omong kosong, aku pergi.”

Midorima serius. Kuroko tahu Midorima serius. Ia menghela napas dan menunggu sampai setidaknya Midorima bisa duduk dengan tenang, tanpa bergoyang-goyang gelisah dan menendang-nendang udara seperti ini. Midorima menghentikan gerakan-gerakannya setelah duduk selama kurang lebih empat menit, Kuroko masih diam menunggu dengan sabar, dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Midorima akhirnya luluh. Jika Midorima tetap menolak bicara, Kuroko akan tetap menunggu. Ibaratnya seperti sebuah batu yang beradu dengan batu lainnya. Midorima akan terperangkap lebih lama dalam atmosfir canggung yang tidak disukainya ini.

“Aku hanya ingin Midorima-kun bercerita.” Akhirnya, Kuroko angkat bicara. “Ceritakan apa saja padaku. Tentang apa yang membuatmu gelisah, tentang apa yang membuatmu putus asa, aku akan mendengarkan.”

Midorima terdiam. Masih menolak untuk menatap mata Kuroko secara langsung,

“Lalu setelah didengarkan,” ujar Midorima, akhirnya angkat bicara. “Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Pada intinya konseling juga seperti itu, kan? Aku hanya bicara, bicara, dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan ….”

“Midorima-kun, apa Midorima-kun benar-benar berpikiran seperti itu?” Kuroko kembali bertanya dengan nada serius. “Apakah Midorima-kun benar-benar berpikir kalau apa yang kami lakukan di sini tidak bisa membantumu?”

“… Sia-sia, semua yang kalian lakukan sia-sia,” gumam Midorima. “Aku—aku tahu Kuroko-san sudah tahu tentangku, Nijimura-san punya—apa itu namanya, oh iya, berkas—berkas-berkas tentang apa yang sudah pernah kulakukan … semua itu kulakukan demi adikku. Bukan untukku, sama sekali bukan untukku.”

Dua detik berlalu untuk Midorima menarik napas. Matanya yang hijau kini sudah dihiasi dengan kilau cahaya matahari yang terpantul di atas lapisan air yang menggenang. Tangan Kuroko menepuk bahu Midorima dengan lembut, tidak menyangka bahwa gerakan sederhana itu membuat air mata yang sudah menggenang itu jatuh mengaliri pipi.

“Ibu selalu jahat padanya …” cerita Midorima, diselingi dengan isakan pelan yang membuat sudut hati Kuroko terasa perih. “Kadang Ibu hanya membelikan puding cokelat untukku, sementara untuknya tidak ada … kadang Ibu juga hanya memasak nasi untuk tiga orang, untukku, Ayah dan Ibu … kadang Ibu—“

“Bagaimana dengan Ayah?” tanya Kuroko halus.

“Kalau Ayah membantu, Ibu yang akan marah,” jawab Midorima, kini melepas kacamatanya agar punggung tangannya bisa leluasa menggosok matanya yang berair. “Aku melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk menolong adikku … tapi pada akhirnya aku adalah seorang pecundang—“

“Midorima-kun, hei,” gumam Kuroko sambil mengetatkan genggamannya pada bahu Midorima. “Kau sudah melakukan apapun yang kaubisa untuk menolong adikmu, kan? Apakah kakak yang seperti itu adalah kakak yang bisa dibilang pecundang?”

“Tentu saja! Pada akhirnya adikku tetap—adikku tetap pergi dan aku tidak bisa menolongnya!”

“Menurutku bukan, Midorima-kun, kau bukanlah seorang pecundang.”

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya.

“Seseorang yang berusaha sangat keras untuk bisa menolong seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi bukanlah seorang pecundang. Bukan berarti yang kaulakukan itu benar, tapi tetap saja, aku tahu sekarang kalau Midorima-kun adalah seorang kakak yang sangat memperhatikan adiknya, dan itu sangat mengagumkan,” puji Kuroko tulus. “Kautahu, aku anak tunggal. Jika aku bisa punya kakak, tentu saja aku ingin kakak yang sangat memperhatikanku seperti Midorima-kun.”

“Tapi aku—“

“Adikmu juga pasti sangat menyayangimu, bukan begitu?” Kuroko tersenyum. “Meskipun ia sudah tidak ada di sini, ia pasti akan sangat berterima kasih padamu. Ia pasti berharap kakaknya yang sangat baik ini mendapatkan kehidupan yang sangat baik juga.”

Midorima berujar, dengan isakan di sela-sela setiap kosa kata.

“Memangnya … aku bisa?” tanya Midorima. “Mendapat … hidup yang lebih … baik?”

“Selama kau berharap akan kehidupan tersebut, dan terus berusaha untuk mengejar harapanmu, pasti kau akan bisa mendapatkannya,” jawab Kuroko meyakinkan. “Ah, apakah kata-kataku tadi terlalu sulit untukmu, Midorima-kun? Begini, kau bisa memulai dengan hal-hal kecil. Seperti misalnya … belajar dengan semakin giat! Dengan begitu kau akan jadi pintar dan bisa jadi apapun yang kaumau. Polisi? Pilot? Pebisnis?”

“… Dokter,” gumam Midorima lirih. “Aku mau jadi dokter.”

“Keren sekali, Midorima-kun!” puji Kuroko dengan antusias. “Aku yakin, kalau kau terus berusaha dan berharap, kau pasti bisa jadi dokter yang hebat dan adikmu pasti akan sangat bangga denganmu.”

Mendengar kalimat Kuroko barusan, Midorima tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa selain menggosok kembali wajahnya keras-keras, dan tidak mau melepaskan lengan bajunya dari wajahnya—ketika Kuroko bertanya dengan polos apakah Midorima menangis, anak itu menggeleng dengan keras sambil berkilah.

Satu hal yang tidak mereka sadari, dua pasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Sepasang milik Aomine, dan sepasang lagi milik Murasakibara. Tampaknya mereka sudah ada di tempat mereka berdiri sejak awal, meskipun Kuroko sudah memperingatkan Aomine untuk tidak mengikutinya. Murasakibara tampak bosan, sementara Aomine, meskipun pandangannya lurus pada butiran-butiran kerikil di ujung sepatunya, pikirannya sedang bergejolak.

“Aomine-chin, sudah selesai, tuh,” tunjuk Murasakibara pada sosok Kuroko dan Midorima yang akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan lapangan basket yang akhirnya jadi kosong itu. “Lalu kita di sini dari tadi untuk apa?”

“… Nggak apa-apa, ingin lihat saja.”

Murasakibara mengeluh. “Ayolah, Aomine-chin, jangan bercanda.”

“Serius kok. Aku hanya benar-benar ingin lihat. Sejujurnya … aku jadi penasaran juga,” ujar Aomine. “Kalau harapan bisa mengubah Midorima menjadi dokter, apakah harapan itu juga bisa mengubah monster menjadi manusia?”         

Kata-kata Aomine barusan membuat Murasakibara mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

“… Maksudmu, Aomine-chin?”

“… Ya begitu tadi, kau ini bagaimana, sih.”

Murasakibara mendengus. “Aka-chin tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu.”

“Oh, jadi kau sekarang bicara soal Akashi.” Aomine memutar mata. “Dia memang tahu banyak hal tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menelan mentah-mentah semua kata-katanya, kan?”

“Siapa tahu dia benar.”

“Siapa tahu dia salah?”

“Aomine-chin, aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Aka-chin sejak awal.”

“Nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali,” kilah Aomine ketus. “Terserah saja apa yang akan Akashi komentari, aku … mungkin akan percaya pada Kuroko-san.”

Murasakibara tidak berkomentar. Aomine melanjutkan.

“Kita tidak bisa tahu kalau tidak mencoba, kan?” tanyanya retoris sambil mengangkat bahu. “Siapa tahu aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia, bukan monster lagi, sehingga keluargaku dan Satsuki tidak akan menangis melihatku saat kembali.”

Sebuah kerikil terbang rendah karena ditendang Murasakibara. “Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau begitu?”

“Main basket dengan Kuroko-san, Kise, dan Midorima, mungkin? Bersenang-senang? Menjadi satu tim?” Aomine meregangkan tangannya. “Sudah ah, ngantuk. Mau tidur sebentar sebelum makan malam.”

Dengan santai, Aomine berlalu, meninggalkan Murasakibara di tempatnya.

.

.

.

“Aomine-chin.”

“Apa?”

“Aku ikut.”

“Ikut apa?”

“Main basket.”

.

.

.

“Jadi bagaimana jawabannya, Nijimura-san? Kenapa manusia berharap? Kenapa manusia berputus asa?”

Nijimura tidak mengatakannya, namun sejujurnya ia merasa sudah nyaris putus asa ketika dipertemukan kembali dengan pertanyaan seperti ini. Pada awalnya, ia berniat untuk memberi jawaban asal saja untuk membuat Akashi berhenti bertanya, namun Nijimura menyadari bahwa Akashi bukanlah anak yang semudah itu. Ia harus benar-benar berpikir untuk menemukan jawabannya dan membuat Akashi puas dengan jawaban tersebut.

Bagaimanapun juga, Akashi bukan anak biasa.

“Kalau boleh jujur, Akashi-kun, aku belum menemukan jawabannya,” jawab Nijimura jujur. Ia menggunakan beberapa detik setelah mengatakan hal itu untuk memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah Akashi. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Tetap datar dan dingin. Tidak ada keterkejutan, apalagi kekecewaan.

“Begitu,” jawab Akashi ringan. “Menurut Nijimura-san, sampai berapa lama lagi aku akan menemukan jawabannya?”

            Nijimura mengetuk meja pelan. “Mungkin, kaubisa coba tanya Kuroko.”

.

.

.

“Hei, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kita ajak Akashi-kun bermain?”

Pluk. Suara bola jatuh terdengar. Bola tersebut menggelinding, tidak dipungut lagi. Kise, yang baru saja menjatuhkan bola tersebut, menatap Kuroko sambil mengerjapkan mata sebelum menyadari bahwa bola yang dipegangnya sudah jatuh dan menggelinding jauh. Buru-buru Kise berlari mengejar bola tersebut sementara Kuroko menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari anak-anak di sekitarnya.

“Memangnya ada apa dengan Akashi-kun?” tanya Kuroko penuh rasa ingin tahu. “Kalian tampak … ragu sekali.”

“Bukan apa-apa, Aka-chin pintar, dia juga jago main basket, kami hanya takut kalah darinya,” jawab Murasakibara cepat. “Mungkin.”

 _“Mungkin,_ Murasakibara-kun,” ulang Kuroko, meminta penjelasan, namun penjelasan itu tidak ia dapatkan dari mulut Murasakibara.

“Akashi … agak seram, menurutku?” ujar Kise setelah membawa kembali bola yang dijatuhkannya. “Bukan seram yang seperti hantu, tapi seram yang … seram yang membuatmu tidak bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah, begitu.”

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala. Pantas saja ia jarang melihat anak-anak ini bersama dengan Akashi, kecuali untuk beberapa tugas piket. Itu pun nyaris tidak ada interaksi di antara mereka.

“Tapi semakin banyak orang, semakin menyenangkan bukan?” tanya Kuroko retoris. “Lihat, kalau misalnya kita mengajak Akashi-kun, kita bisa main _three-on-three_.”

“Aku sih, tidak masalah,” cetus Aomine sambil mengambil bola dari Kise. “Kalau misalnya Kuroko-san bisa mengajaknya, silakan saja. Lagipula, three-on-three kelihatannya akan lebih menyenangkan.”

Tepat pada saat itu, Akashi keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di lapangan basket dari balkon lantai dua. Ia berdiam sejenak, menumpukan dagunya pada dinding balkon. Ia melihat lima orang yang sedang berdiskusi, tidak bermain basket, entah sedang membicarakan apa.

“Kuroko-san ...” ujarnya, setengah berbisik. “Apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?”

_._

_._

_._

_Aku tidak perlu memberikan cerita panjang lebar tentang hidupku, karena satu kalimat saja sudah cukup untuk merangkum semuanya:_

_Aku ingin bebas._

_._

Akashi Seijurou, 11 tahun, dilaporkan membakar rumahnya sendiri sampai habis. Tidak ada korban jiwa dari insiden pembakaran tersebut, namun kerugian finansial yang ditimbulkan diperkirakan mencapai ratusan juta yen.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada hari ini sampai-sampai Nijimura menginstruksikan Kuroko untuk duduk di kursinya menjelang jadwal konseling dengan Akashi. Padahal biasanya, yang Kuroko lakukan adalah mengawasi dari kejauhan, memperhatikan bagaimana dinamika yang terjadi di antara sang konselor Nijimura dan sang konseli Akashi. Dapat duduk menggantikan Nijimura di kursi ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan oleh Kuroko sebelumnya.

“Tapi saya—“

“Duduk saja,” ujar Nijimura. “Kuroko-kun, Anda kenal Akashi, Anda tahu bagaimana ia biasanya berbicara, bukan?”

“Saya—saya tahu,” jawab Kuroko, namun masih dengan intonasi penuh keraguan. “Tapi apakah saya sudah cukup cakap untuk—“

“Tenanglah.” Nijimura menampilkan sebuah senyuman lembut yang menenangkan. “Saya percaya pada kemampuan Anda, Kuroko-kun.”

Meskipun Nijimura bicara begitu, Kuroko tidak lantas percaya pada kemampuannya sendiri. Sampai Akashi datang, keringat dingin masih terbit di tengkuk dan telapak tangannya. Reaksi Akashi sendiri hanya berlangsung kurang dari satu menit ketika melihat Kuroko di kursi Nijimura—terkejut, namun tidak lama. Ia kembali pada ekspresi dinginnya sebelum duduk di kursinya, tampak sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kuroko sebagai konselor.

“Oke, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko memulai. “Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?”

“Masih sama seperti biasa. Masih mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selama ini masih menghantuiku.”

“Pertanyaan?”

Akashi terkekeh pelan. “Kuroko-san, Anda sudah ikut dalam sesi konselingku beberapa kali, Kuroko-san pasti menyadari soal sesuatu yang selalu kutanyakan, bukan?”

Ah ya. Kuroko nyaris saja melupakannya.

“Soal harapan dan keputusasaan?”

“Yep. Semacam itu.” Akashi mengetuk-ngetuk meja perlahan. “Nijimura-san bilang Kuroko-san mungkin punya jawaban atas pertanyaanku itu.”

Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak melirik ke arah Nijimura, yang sekarang sedang duduk mengawasi di bangku dekat jendela.

“Kenapa manusia berharap, padahal ujungnya ia akan berputus asa juga?” tanya Akashi, tanpa memikirkan apakah ada yang akan menjawabnya atau tidak. “Harapan dan keputusasaan itu … konsep yang lucu, bukan begitu?”

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya.“Bukankah itu memang bagian dari kehidupan, Akashi-kun?” jawab pemuda itu dengan pertanyaan lain. “Adanya perputaran antara harapan dan keputusasaan adalah hal-hal yang tidak terelakkan dalam hidup.”

“Maka dari itulah aku bertanya, apakah harapan dan keputusasaan merupakan hal yang benar-benar harus dihadapi oleh manusia? Apakah manusia tidak punya pilihan untuk tidak merasakan keduanya?” Akashi kembali dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain. “Kuroko-san pasti sudah tahu, bukan, kalau aku tidak ingin merasakan keduanya. Aku ingin hidup tanpa harus berharap atau berputus asa.”

“Akashi-kun, menurut Akashi-kun apa itu hidup?”

Pertanyaan ini sulit. Anak-anak seusia Akashi akan menjawab dengan ciri-ciri hidup yang sudah mereka ketahui lewat kelas sains di sekolah-sekolah mereka—bernapas, tumbuh kembang, dan sebagainya—namun tampaknya Akashi bisa tahu bahwa maksud Kuroko bukanlah hal-hal tersebut.

“Perjalanan,” gumam Akashi.

“Perjalanan untuk?”

“Perjalanan yang bebas … untuk sampai ke satu tujuan, kurasa.” Akashi mengangkat bahunya. “Mungkin seperti burung yang akan bermigrasi, mereka terbang dengan bebas di langit, kemudian akhirnya sampai pada daerah tujuan mereka bermigrasi.”

“Jawabanmu bagus sekali, Akashi-kun,” puji Kuroko yang tampak terkesan. “Lalu menurut Akashi-kun, apa saja yang diperlukan dalam melakukan perjalanan tersebut?”

“Eh?” Akashi menaikkan alis. “Banyak hal? Perbekalan, kupikir? Seperti makanan, minuman … dan bahan bakar kalau menggunakan kendaraan bermotor ….”

“Oke, bahan bakar.” Kuroko mengulang perkataan Akashi barusan. “Menurutku, Akashi-kun, harapan itu seperti bahan bakar dalam perjalanan. Saat harapan itu habis, kau menemukan keputusasaan karena kau tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Ini adalah hal yang pasti terjadi karena bahan bakar pasti habis, betul?”

“Uh … ya, kupikir.”

“Pilihannya tergantung padamu, apakah kau akan terus mencari bahan bakar untuk kendaraanmu atau kau mau diam saja dan tidak melanjutkan perjalanan, padahal masih banyak hal yang bisa kaulihat di perjalanan itu,” cerita Kuroko. “Kalau kau memilih untuk terus mencari, kau akan mendapatkan bahan bakar itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan, namun suatu saat bahan bakar itu akan habis lagi, kemudian kau harus memilih lagi, begitu terus.”

Akashi terdiam. Sejujurnya, analogi ini telah berhasil membuatnya tertarik. 

“… Seandainya kau tidak dapat menemukan bahan bakar itu, bagaimana?”

“Oh, tenang saja.” Kuroko menampilkan sebuah senyum yang langka. “Di sekitarmu banyak orang-orang yang tahu keberadaan pusat pengisi bahan bakar dan bersedia untuk mengantarmu menuju tempat tersebut.”

“Contohnya seperti Kuroko-san dan Nijimura-san?”

“Seperti Nijimura-san dan aku,” ulang Kuroko sambil mengangguk pelan.

“Keluargaku berharap banyak padaku,” gumam Akashi lirih. “Dan sekarang aku telah membuat mereka berputus asa.”

“Kalau begitu kini giliran Akashi-kun untuk membuat mereka kembali berharap pada Akashi-kun, benar?” tanya Kuroko retoris. “Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi kalau perputaran antara harapan dan keputusasaan adalah hal yang tidak terelakkan dalam hidup?”

Kuroko memperhatikan bagaimana tubuh mungil Akashi tampak bergetar. Mungkin hatinya sedang bergejolak, siapa tahu. Hanya saja Akashi memilih untuk tidak menampilkannya—menahan untuk menampilkannya. Kuroko berusaha memakluminya.

“Kalau misalnya aku …” Akashi tercekat. Nijimura nyaris menangis terharu di tempatnya—ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Akashi menampilkan ekspresi yang begitu intens. "… minta tolong pada Nijimura-san dan Kuroko-san untuk mengantarku ke pusat pengisian bahan bakar, kalian semua mau menolongku?”

“Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Akashi-kun,” jawab Kuroko, juga setengah tercekat. “Dengan senang hati.”

“… Terima kasih.”

.

.

.

“Besok mau ikut main basket?”

“… Mau.”

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang baru.

Kuroko melihat senyuman akan masa depan yang penuh harapan, terukir dalam wajah-wajah mereka yang kepolosannya sudah direnggut realita. Kuroko tidak akan melupakan pagi di mana kelima anak ini bisa tersenyum, mulai mempercayai adanya masa depan yang cerah, serta pelan-pelan mencoba lolos dari belenggu masa lalu. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya, tapi hei, setidaknya ada proses, bukan begitu?

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang baru. Juga awal yang baru.

“Kuroko-san, ayo main basket!”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

           


End file.
